


Chapter 4

by iambuckyrogers



Series: 3 Nights [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: After your friend bails on your trip to Australia a week before you were due to fly out, your best friend Steve swoops in and saves the day. Unbeknown to you, he’s harbouring the biggest crush on you, but will it get in the way of your holiday?





	Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> alright it’s about to get interestinggggg. hope that y’all enjoy I promise everything works out well in the end :) kudos appreciated xxxx

The afternoon went surprisingly well, the two of you settled back into your normal, comfortable routine, joking and laughing with each other like nothing had happened. Steve still felt uneasy, the thought of you and Joel bouncing around his head. He tried to push it away, tried to be happy for you but all he felt was resentment and hate, not only towards Joel but himself as well. If he had grown some balls years ago everything could be different. Sighing, Steve flopped himself onto the bed in your accommodation. Your afternoon plans had consisted of horse riding along the beach and a long walk back into town from the ranch, which left Steve thoroughly spent both physically and emotionally. He had to listen to you gush about Joel every 18 seconds, not that he was counting, and it had really taken its toll.  
“Do I look alright?” Your voice pulled Steve from his self-pitying spiral. He rolled himself to face you and propped himself up on his elbow, looking you up and down as you stood in the doorway to the bathroom. You wore a tight red bodysuit and short a-line leather skirt, you had on your favourite pair of black doc martins and the fuzzy red socks that Steve got you for Christmas.  
“I-ah, god,” he stammered, stumbling over the thousands of things he wanted to say but didn’t have the guts to.  
“Nope not god, just Y/N,” you sassed. You did a little spin and faced Steve again, sticking your leg out and pointing your toe. “Like my socks?” you wiggled your eyebrows.  
“Y-yeah wow I wonder who has such good taste?” Steve managed to say, offering you a sly grin, “in all seriousness, you look wonderful, doll.”  
“My god Steven you sound like such an old man,” you laughed smacking him playfully on the shoulder. He couldn’t help but laugh too, you just seemed to have that effect on him. Getting to his feet he offered you his arm and bowed his head.  
“Well then my dear, shall we journey to the parties of the night?”  
“Why yes, fine sir,” you loop your arm through his and throw your handbag over your shoulder dramatically, “let us go!”

You opted to walk to the club, the evening air was warm but pleasant with the occasional cool breeze blowing through. You and Steve kept your arms linked as you wandered down the road, the bustling sounds of Byron growing with each step you took. The first club you came across was The Cheeky Monkey. It looked shady, the windows were blacked out, music thrumming through the walls, despite its exterior appearance it was popular, with the line stretching back along the main street.  
“Let’s go here!” you pull Steve by the hand to the back of the line and who is he to say no. You join the line and begin bopping away to the music, lost in your own little world. The line moves surprisingly fast and before long you’re inside the club, the smell of cheap booze and hot bodies hitting Steve like a brick wall. Your hips sway to the beat as you move towards the bar, pulling Steve with you. You push your way through the crowd and order 2 drinks from the bartender while Steve waits behind you.  
“Dance with me Stevie!” you shout over the music, pushing a glass into his hand and taking the other in yours once again before leading him to the dance floor. Dance floor was a funny word to describe what Steve saw because really, the ‘dance floor’ was a number of heavily reinforced park benches lined up end to end. People were stood on the seats and tables, bumping and gyrating to the electro trash that thumped over the speakers. Taking a swig of his drink Steve tried to loosen himself up, rocking back and forth in an attempt to move with the music. You shook your head and downed your drink in one mouthful, discarding your glass on a nearby table. You leaned in close, warm breath fanning over Steve’s cheek making him shiver.  
“That’s not how you dance, Stevie,” you tutted, spinning around and taking his hands, placing them on your hips. You began to sway to the beat once again, hands moving to cover Steve’s and guide his movements. He closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath as you moved against him. He followed the movement of your hips with his own, the two of you moving as one in the packed club. His dropped his head to the crook of your neck and pressed soft kisses along your skin. You lifted your head to give him better access, a soft moan escaping your lips as his hands pulled you in closer to his body. Almost as if you were burnt, you jumped from his grip.  
“I, ah- gosh. I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” you hurried off without so much as a second glance at Steve, disappearing into the crowd. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out an unsteady breath.

He stood where you left him for what felt like an eternity, never once letting his eyes stray from where you disappeared into the crowd. Eventually you, emerged but you were dragging someone else by the hand now.  
“Look who I found!” you announced as you approached Steve  
“Joel,” he spat, not even trying to hide his disapproval this time.  
“Nice to see you too, mate,” Joel slurred, pulling you into his side almost possessively.  
“We’re going to go dance, is that ok?” you asked.  
“No- I mean, yeah of course why would I have a problem with that?” Steve mumbled, as much as he wanted to stop you he had no control over what you did. You kissed him on the cheek and left with Joel as Steve sulked off to the bar. He ordered a drink and sat at the bar, scanning the crowd for you. Sure enough he found you stood on one of the table tops, grooving to the music and holding Joel’s hands, who stood on the floor below you. He watched you intently, the whisky in his had sitting untouched. As much as he tried to look away he couldn’t, something about the way you moved had him transfixed. You ran your hands through your hair and thew your head back as the music washed over you. He clenched his jaw as he saw Joel’s arms snake around your hips and pull you, giggling, into his embrace. He whispered something into your ear before he pulled you in for a kiss, Steve had to look away before he gagged, gulping down his drink and savouring the warmth it left in his throat. When he looked back you were right in front of him, wrapped in Joel’s arms.  
“Stevie I’m going to go back to Joel’s house,” you explained as Joel assaulted your neck making you laugh.  
“Y/N I don’t think that’s a great idea,” Steve tried to reason.  
“Fuck off Steven you’re not my boyfriend. Why do you care?!” Your words stung, cutting right into his heart like a knife.  
“Because I do, I do care because that’s what friends do!” he shouted back, eyes stinging. By this point Joel had removed himself from you which was a smart move because Steve was close to decking the guy.  
“Well I’m sorry we have different ideas about how friends are supposed to behave…  ugh never mind I’m going I don’t care what you say,” you stomp your foot and fold your arms, glaring at Steve.  
“Fine but don’t come crying to me when it all blows up,” he gave up, you were stubborn and there was no getting you to change your mind.  
“Not to worry, I won’t because I’m going to be fine! Good night Steve.”  
“Good night Y/N,” he whispered as Joel swept you away, out of the club and into the dark of night.

*****  
Steve checked his phone for what felt like the 87th time in one minute. 12:08, no new messages. After you left the club Steve waited for a while, not wanting to bump into you on his way home, before he left and trekked home in the dark, tears in his eyes and heart full to the brim with hurt and pain. He’d showered and changed but refused to fall asleep, just in case you needed him. It had been 2 hours with no word from you and he was starting to freak out. He should have done more to stop you, to keep you safe. He kept replaying your last conversation over in his head, ’don’t come crying to me when it all blows up’, if that was the last thing he ever said to you he would never forgive himself. He had to stop expecting the worst, you were a strong and capable woman, you had proven time and time again that you could look after yourself, he needed to take a step back. But what if you fell in love with Joel? Would you move here, leave Steve behind? His chest began to tighten, heart feeling as if it may beat out of his rib cage. He couldn’t lose you. In the midst of his panic, he didn’t hear the glass door to the apartment slide open.  
“Stevie?” you sniffed, his eyes snapping to you. You were a mess, not wearing any shoes you leant against the doorframe shivering, chest heaving as if you had just run a marathon. The straps to your top were slipping down your shoulders, your hair was dishevelled and your make up a mess. He opened his mouth to speak but you quickly shut him down.  
“Don’t,” you choked out. Not saying a word he rushed to your side, scooping you up in his arms and holding you close. The moment he had you in his arms you broke down, warm tears sliding down your cheeks and pooling on Steve’s shirt, heart-wrenching sobs wreaking your body. He just held you tightly and rubbed your back, whispering soothing words as you cried.  
“It’s ok Y/N, I’ve got you, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” Slowly your body stopped shaking and your breathing slowed back to normal. You nuzzled your head into Steve’s chest, fisting your hands into his shirt. His arms wrapped tighter around you and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.  
“I-I’m so sorry, I sh-should have l-listened,” you whimpered, “h-he said we could g-go back to his place and hang out. I’m so stupid. I should have known.” A fresh wave of tears washed over you as you recounted the evening. “I-I said no, I didn’t want to, but he insisted. Tried to g-grab me so I ran. I’m so sorry.”  
“Hey Y/N, stop that, ok? Stop apologising,” he pleaded, “the important thing is that you’re safe. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” You nodded weakly.  
“How about you get cleaned up and I’ll fix you some food,” he suggested to which you agreed, disappearing into the bathroom. Steve put bread into the toaster and busied himself with tidying up the room, trying to push away the images of you alone and scared, running down the streets of an unknown town. The click of the bathroom door opening pulled him from his thoughts.  
“I’ve got your favourite movie on Netflix and bread in the toaster, can I get you anything else?” he asked. You shook your head and smiled sadly.  
“Thank you, Stevie.” You climb into bed and Steve joined you, bringing a plate of freshly buttered toast which you ate gratefully. You snuggled close to Steve and he draped his arm over your shoulders, pulling you into his side where you rested your head on his chest. He held you close until your breathing evened out and he was convinced you were asleep. Slowly he removed his arm and tucked you under the covers.  
“Good night Y/N” he whispered kissing your cheek and turning off the light.


End file.
